


sleepsong - lilshotgun oneshot

by thecrayreport



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrayreport/pseuds/thecrayreport
Summary: Sleepovers pose wonderful fun, but what happens when the fun ends, and everyone pairs off to rest... except Mary, and a certain demon?
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	sleepsong - lilshotgun oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> never written a oneshot as a gift before, but i just had to. many thanks to @liilshotgun on twitter for the idea, sorry that it didn't turn out the way that i wanted, but i do hope to dive into it again!

The sound of giggling normally would’ve brought a smile to Mary’s face, especially considering it came from her friends and not a possessed child (again). But she couldn’t bring a smile to her lips. She tried rolling over on her side of the sea of cushions and covers, flattening her head with an extra pillow. Her eyes twisted tight in hopes of forcing herself to sleep. But it wasn’t her lack of joy that was the problem, as she had plenty of it. Rather, it was the familiarity of it, how things were going back to the way they used to be, yet also weren’t. It was the confusion that drove her to restlessness, the kind that would’ve been easily cleared by Shannon’s presence.

Mary could see her right then. Her face, dappled by the fairy lights overhead, as she sang Camila softly to sleep. Her freezing cold feet tangled around Mary’s as she sought out her warmth. The smell of her hair that she carelessly laid across Mary’s pillow. She used to grill into her about that, establishing with Shannon how much space she had, or demanding she wore socks for the umpteenth time. Shannon, as usual, questioned every inch of the reasoning behind it, which also disgruntled Mary.

But as she mulled it over, Shannon helped her realize that it wasn’t space that she needed, not physically. Due to Mary’s inclination toward automatic weapons than their more traditional counterparts, there were many chances where she could separate herself from the others. But in the end, she still had to bring herself back into the fray. Mary could never escape their cold reality no matter how far she ran and it aggravated her. Why couldn’t she create her own fantasy world? Why couldn’t she, of all people, be able to be careless, or spontaneous? She envied Ava, not for her power, but for her lack of it. She didn’t appear threatening so nobody expected that of her. One look from Mary brought men to their knees even when she didn’t want it to.

Shannon was ruthless with her fantasies. She would never let them go. Promises of leaving behind their vows, swears that they would depart from the Church and lead a humble life. Mary ate it up at first. She wouldn’t be the first who regretted the trek back after a strenuous exorcism, nor would she be the last. But as the days bled into months, which in turn seeped into years, and no change in sight, the novelty of Shannon’s words began to lose their glimmer. It was easy for them to leave when they were faceless bodies, but it was impossible the moment the halo came into their lives. It was truth incarnate, and nothing could escape its rays, not even its bearer. When Mary realized that their simple dream would remain that way, no matter how hard either of them tried against it, it damn near broke her heart.

However, it took Shannon to die for her to actually lose it.

So she watched. If Mary couldn’t live the life that she wanted, then she would make sure that the others would, at least. When Ava needed help trying to impress Beatrice, Mary offered her clues. Her favorite color, her favorite flowers. She offered Camila the support that she was too young to realize she needed. And Lilith…

It was funny, Mary never was one for playing games, yet the two of them danced around each other as if in a deep game of double dutch. Who would be the first to take a humiliating stumble? Not her. She kept herself composed when Lilith’s harsh words bordered on cruel, but was swift in renouncing them. Her actions were careful as she took notice of the other woman’s interests, whatever or whomever they might be. Neither was willing to speak on the matter, their history too muddled to risk a close examination. But she never stopped watching, and neither did Lilith.

Her eyes were unmistakable in the dark. They glowed a deep amber, wide and unblinking. Camila snored (like a rhinoceros) against her shoulder, but Lilith stared back at Mary with examination, with patience.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked her.

Mary lifted her pillow from off the side of her head. “The floor’s too hard, s’all. Just need to get used to it,” she said with a shrug.

Lilith nodded to herself. Mary thought that that would be the end of it, and prepared to turn herself over, when she saw Lilith set Camila down from beside her. Moving aside the pillows, she revealed one that was remarkably different from the rest. It shimmered gold beneath the lights, and she held it out for Mary to take, which she was more than reluctant to do.

“What’s this for?”

“You didn’t tie up your hair,” Lilith replied, “and I remember you said that satin keeps your hair from getting frizzy, so I brought an extra pillow just in case. However, if you would like for me to go to your room and get your bonnet…”

Mary’s mind had long trailed off. She didn’t think that anyone, let alone Lilith, had taken notice of her so closely where they could pick up such a mundane task. But she had. Not even Shannon cared to remember such a fickle thing. If it wasn’t right in front of her, it might as well have been invisible. She might as well have been invisible. But not to Lilith. Never to Lilith.

Mary cut her off, though she didn’t mean to. Everything was happening so fast, the feelings so high and pungent, she hoped that her desperation didn’t make her appear rude.

“Would you…” What were the right words to say? What could she do that would suffice after years of blissful ignorance? The least, to start. While Lilith deserved much more than that, it was all Mary could give, for now. “Can you stay? For a little bit.”

“I am here,” Lilith said.

“No, I mean, uhm.” Mary scooted further away, a good arm’s length away from the others. Lilith tilted her head in perplexity as she watched her on the outskirts, as usual, only to blink when Mary beckoned her over.

“Oh.”

Mary’s heart was in her throat. The last time she had dared to be vulnerable like this, she was made of softer stuff, and with someone else. She expected Lilith to turn down her proposal due to such a history. Nobody else would understand, so perhaps it would’ve been for the best. But she didn’t. With the pillow in hand, Lilith dragged herself closer to Mary, setting down her gift by her head before placing herself behind her. Mary could feel her hand hover over her arm in hesitation, wanting to be near her, but afraid of the possible rejection. But Mary let her hold her, closing her eyes when Lilith’s lips brushed against her cheek.

Mary gave her a partial smile. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure," was her honest answer.

**Author's Note:**

> dude this is the longest it's ever taken me to write a oneshot in my life. *a whole week*. you know i'm going to revisit this at another time, but for now, take these disaster gays, momma needs to sleep (get it)
> 
> also if you want to connect with me off AO3, my twitter + tumblr is @thecrayreport and my discord is tonibaloney#5318. send me a dm, i don't bite!


End file.
